Different
by vewa
Summary: Ever wonder what the Seven's children were like? Join Silena Jackson, Tristan Grace, Ariana Stoll, and Dylan Ashwood as they embark on their first quest to prove that they're not just legacies. They're different
1. Characters

_Hi! This is the Character descriptions of my new PJO/HoO next gen fanfic! Soon after the Seven graduated college, they built a new Greek city called New Athens. It surrounded Camp Half-Blood, and that's where they all live, except Hazel and Frank. Enjoy the story!_

CHARACTERS

Next generation

Percy and Annabeth Jackson

Charles (Charlie) Damasen Jackson – 19 (Minor character)

Zoë Thalia Jackson – 16 (Minor)

Silena Bianca Jackson (Major)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Nickname: Squirtle, Fish Face

Looks:

Silena has natural ombré hair, that turns from brown to blonde. Her eyes are a mix of her parents', a swirl of green and gray. She has a dimple on her left cheek, and tan skin. She is very fit for her age.

Outfit: In the city, she usually wears leggings or jeans with sweaters or regular t-shirts. In Camp Half-Blood she wears jean shorts and her dad's old CHB tee.

Personality: Silena is like her father in many ways. She is loud and outgoing, with a flare for pranks. She's the best swordsman (woman) in CHB, and amazing at battle strategy.

Greek/Roman: Greek

Fears: Spiders, poison

Fatal Flaw: Jealousy

Friends: Dylan, Tristan, Ariana, Sammy, Emily, Ridge, Mateo, Esperanza, Calli, RJ

Best friend (s): Dylan, Tristan, Ariana

Powers: Water manipulation, water healing, talking to fish

Background: Silena was born last to the greatest heroes in the Greek/Roman world. She is often overlooked by others. Her brother and sister were the ideal children, and she's often jealous, which makes her rage. Other than that, she has a normal life, and is starting Goode soon. Her brother and her dad are super protective of her, so she hasn't dated yet.

Jason and Piper Grace

Acacallis (Calli) Reyna Grace - 19 (Minor)

Tristan Leo Grace (Major)

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Nickname: Pikachu, Thunder Britches, The Persuasinator

Looks:

Tristan has bright blonde hair like his dad's, and kaleidoscope eyes. He has skin that's a few shades darker than his fathers. He is pretty lean and muscular for his age.

Outfit: In the city, he usually wears jeans with hoodies or regular t-shirts. In Camp Half-Blood, he always shorts, a CHB tee, and sneakers.

Personality: He is just like his mother in many ways. Loud, sassy, and loves pranks. He can wield a dagger amazingly well and controls lightning almost as well as his father.

Greek/Roman: Born in New Rome, lived there up until he was 10. Now lives in New Athens.

Fears: Heights

Fatal Flaw: Arrogance

Friends: Silena, Dylan, Ariana, Sammy, Emily, Ridge, Mateo, Esperanza, Charlie, RJ

Best friend (s): Ariana, Dylan, Silena

Powers: Controlling lightning, charmspeak

Background: Tristan is the youngest of the Grace's. He is his mother's favourite, and strives to be just as good as his father. He often is high and mighty, which will eventually be his downfall. He misses New Rome a lot, but loves New Athens as well.

Hazel and Frank Zhang

Samuel (Sammy) Pallas Zhang - 14(Minor)

Emily Marie Zhang - 14 (Minor)

Leo and Calypso Valdez

Mateo Jason Valdez - 16 (Minor)

Esperanza Rose Valdez - 9 (Minor)

Grover and Juniper Underwood

Ridge Perseus Underwood - 15 (Minor)

Travis and Katie Stoll

Robin Jackson (RJ) Stoll - 19 (Minor)

Ariana Grace Stoll (Major)

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Nickname: Bulbasaur (Bulby)

Looks:

Ariana has light brown hair and bright green eyes like her mothers. She is covered in freckles and has very tan skin. She is very fit for her age.

Outfit: In the city, she usually wears dirt covered leggings or jeans with sweaters or regular t-shirts. In Camp Half-Blood she wears dirty jean shorts and a CHB tee.

Personality: Ariana is pretty friendly. She is usually making sure the Fabulous Four don't do something stupid. She is really sarcastic, and loves to play pranks. She plays better ones than her father and her uncle.

Greek/Roman: Greek

Fears: Tight spaces

Fatal Flaw: Perfectionissm

Friends: Tristan, Silena, Dylan, Sammy, Emily, Ridge, Mateo, Esperanza, Calli, RJ

Best friend (s): Tristan, Silena, Dylan

Powers: Plant manipulation

Background: Ariana has a normal life, and is starting Goode soon as well. Her family is very close with each other, but her brother and her dad are super protective of her. She is a perfect mix of Hermes and Demeter, and usually spends her time gardening, or pulling pranks.

Conner and Lou-Ellen Stoll

Lily Katie Stoll - 9 (Minor)

Courtney Olivia Stoll - 4 (Minor)

Hestia

Dylan Roy Ashwood (Major):

Age: 13

Gender: Male

Nickname: Charmander, Joker

Looks: Dylan has dark brown hair that lays on top of his head very messily. He has deep, hazel eyes, that have a unique twist. A warm flame flickers in his irises just like his godly patron. tan skin, and freckles around his nose. He usually wears his glasses crookedly, when lazing around, but when training or in battle, he wears contacts. He's very fit, and has a lean, muscular build.

Outfit: When he was on the run, he wore stolen cargo pants and a dirty white shirt. He usually wears loose shorts and his CHB shirt. He has a key strung on his CHB necklace, which turns into his silver bow and arrows named Freedom.

Personality: He can be very cold when first meeting, but he is a total sweetheart when you know him. He has the warmest heart in the world, but can be a bit disrespectful to certain immortals. He has the sharpest eye, and is the best archer in camp. As the last quarter of the Fabulous Four, he loves pranking and jokes as well. He is described as the glue that holds them together, and is always seen smiling.

Greek/Roman: Greek

Fears: Dying

Fatal Flaw: Holding Grudges

Friends: Silena, Tristan, Ariana, Sammy, Emily, Ridge, Mateo, Esperanza, Calli, RJ, Zoë, Charlie (Sometimes)

Best friend (s): Silena, Tristan, Ariana

Powers: Flame manipulation, can make food appear

Background: Dylan used to live with an abusive step-mother until, one day when he was beaten nearly to death, he crawled to the hearth and prayed to Hestia. Hestia appeared, and blessed him. He became the only champion of Hestia. He ran away for miles, and kept running from monsters and mortal authorities. He stole clothes, and once took a pocketknife for protection. Using his new weapon, he carved himself a bow, and trained his eye so well that he can shoot a bird in the sky as easily as taking a shit. He discovered his powers to make flames appear and use it to his defense and offense. He could make food appear, so he didn't need to steal. He stumbled apon Camp Half-Blood this year and has been there ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

_Here's Chappie 1!_

Silena Bianca Jackson found it was hard to be a legacy. Especially the legacy of the most powerful demigods in the world.

Right now she was sitting on the floor of the Amphitheatre, with her best friends Tristan Grace, and Ariana Stoll. Also legacies. "And mom and dad blamed me!" She sighed angrily, running her hand through her ombré hair. Tristan shook his head. "I know how you feel, Calli did the same once." Ariana, the mom of the trio, replied "Aw come on guys, they're not that bad." Her friends scoffed. "That's because RJ is the best brother in the world! He never freaks out about anything!" Silena retorted. "And now, all of our families are here. In the one place I could get away from all the favouritism." She rolled her eyes.

Tristan shrugged. "At least we have Capture the Flag tonight. Be happy for that!" He always knew how to put her in a good mood, this time he did not disappoint. Silena grinned. "Yes! Athena is going to crush Ares!" Ariana shook her head. "No way! Demeter and Hermes are on the Ares team. We'll beat you for sure!"

Their debate went on and on until it was actually time to play. The campers all ran into the woods. Murmurs of shock rang out as everyone saw who was standing by Chiron. Percy and Annabeth Jackson stood proudly, alongside Jason and Piper Grace. Leo and Calypso Valdez stood there too. Travis and Conner Stoll, with their wives Katie and Lou Ellen stood a little behind them. Finally, Clarisse and Chris stood next to the Stolls.

"That's Percy Jackson! And Annabeth Chase!" Silena heard voices whisper. She could feel Tristan stiffen and she understood. It was annoying for their parents to be practically celebrities.

Silena strapped on her light armor and her blue-plumed helmet, waiting for the go sign. "Campers! Ready. Set. Go!" Chiron's voice rang out.

Silena raced into the woods, dodging fighting campers, running through trees. She reached the end of the grove and looked around for the flag. "Sup Jackson." She turned and parried, right as Hunter Rodriguez's sword came down. Silena's light heartedness faded as her inner warrior took over.

She slashed at Hunter, who blocked and and stabbed down. Silena rolled to the side and kicked his legs out from beneath him. He got up, annoyed, and slashed at her chest. She met his sword with a clash and disarmed him quickly. "Every time." He grumbled as she grinned. Silena tossed his sword in a spiky bush. "Later Rodriguez!" She grabbed the red Ares flag and sprinted back to her side enveloped in cheers. The red flag shimmered, and turned blue, with a sea green trident in the middle.

"ATHENA WINS!" Their camp director and friend's voice boomed. "Yes Lena!" Tristan and Ariana ran up, with Ariana looking mad. "Don't call me that Grace." She put her sword to his neck with a smirk.

"Oh Silena, great job sweetie!" Annabeth Chase-Jackson approached her daughter proudly. Her husband stood grinning. "That's our daughter!" He cheered. Silena tried to be mad about earlier, but she couldn't help feeling happy and proud at the praise. Her sister Zoë, and brother, Charlie with his girlfriend Calli Grace came up. "Great job Silena!" Calli smiled at her. "Thanks Calli!" Zoë squeezed her sister tight and whispered in her ear. "So sorry about earlier. I explained to mom and dad about the whole thing. You're ungrounded." Silena whooped and hugged her sister tighter.

However, the happy moment was ruined in an instant. The crowd of campers screamed and cried out as 6 empousai emerged from the trees. "Silena Jackson." One of them hissed with malice. "Time for you to die." They were too close and too fast. Silena closed her eyes ready to feel the impact. It never happened. She opened her eyes to see silver arrows sticking out from the already dissolving bodies.

A black clad figure jumped down from a tree, and landed right in front of her. He turned and she was momentarily struck dumb. The stranger was extremely handsome. He had startling hazel eyes, with an actual flame flickering in them. He had messy brown hair that made Silena want to run her hands through it. His silver bow was still drawn and shimmered in the light. "Are you alright?" He asked softly, and Silena was torn out of her daydream. "Y-yeah. Thank you." She stuttered. The stranger smiled and looked at the confused campers.

Tristan and Ariana squeezed the life out of her. "Oh my, I was so scared for you." Ariana sighed relieved. Her parents looked extremely thankful."Who are you?" Percy's hostile, but thankful, voice rang out. "Dylan Ashwood. I'm sorry, I led these monsters to you, I was running from them, and eventually hid in a tree. They were searching for me, but I guess they decided to harm you instead." Dylan motioned to Silena. "Might I ask, what is this. A school?" This time, Chiron replied. "No my boy, we're a camp, that trains demigods." Dylan's mesmerizing eyes analyzed everyone. "A camp. I never knew that existed."

"Who is your godly parent?" Katie asked curiously. He scratched his neck. "Well see, it's a different story. Um." Silena could see he didn't know how to answer, but he didn't need to.

Cries of shock cried out as a shimmering hearth glowed over the boy's head. "Oh my." Annabeth Chase-Jackson was actually struck dumb as well. "A son of Hestia?" Piper Grace asked, confused. "Well not exactly. Hestia is still a maiden, I'm the champion of Hestia. Not her son." Dylan explained. "Wow." Leo voiced the thoughts that were running through everyone's heads.

"Well my boy, you can stay at Camp Half-Blood. No need for you to keep running from monsters." Chiron smiled at him and he grinned back. "Thank you sir."

The champion of Hestia changed Silena's life.


End file.
